The invention relates to a device for electrically interconnecting electrical and/or electromechanical assemblies in housings of electrical apparatuses, such as car radios, video or audio recorders and data terminal equipment such as printers, preferably at hard-to-access areas of contact between these assemblies. Such a device typically includes connector elements on a first assembly and on a second assembly, the connector element of the first assembly being connected to components of the first assembly by flexible electrical leads. The invention also relates to a method of electrically interconnecting such assemblies by means of the device, and to an apparatus manufactured in accordance with the method.
Such a device is known in car-radio cassette-players. However, in the case of hard-to-access contact locations inside the housing of an electrical apparatus the problem is that establishing contact at the hard-to-access locations is time-consuming and labor intensive. Interconnection becomes very difficult if, during subsequent repairs, the contacts at the hard-to-access locations have to be disengaged and re-engaged. This applies in particular to apparatus of very compact construction, such as car-radio cassette-players. As the manufacture of these apparatuses is automated to an increasing extent, making electrical interconnections at inaccessible locations causes a disproportionate rise in costs.
From DE-OS 3,301,568 it is known to interconnect two assemblies by connector elements, correct engagement of the connector elements being guaranteed by means of guide elements. The guide elements may be arranged on a frame.